Klang, Bleck, and Team Rocket's Looking Out for Themselves/Adam and Belle's Ash Ketchum Blessing
(Meanwhile, at K. Rool and Skurvy’s new ship at the south lagoon again, the pirates are working on four mysterious-looking masked warriors, two are masculines, one the only one not wearing a helmet, and the other two are helmeted mutants. One of the masculine warriors is wearing a black and dark gray motorcycle-like helmet, spiky, silver shoulder pads, a dark purple sleeveless tunic, a black obi, spiky, silver, handless, fingerless gauntlets on his arms and hands, black stockings, a spiky, silver shin pads, black boots, and a long, flowing, purple cape. And the other masculine warrior is a tall, muscular android with turning fork-esque strand of hair on his head, wearing gray chained shoulder straps, gray shoulder pads, a dark red loincloth, gray wristbands, gray scanner-like eyeglasses, a yellow TV screen-like belt, a silver armored plate on the abdomen, and red shoes. One of the mutant warriors is a mutant warthog with light brown fur, and wearing a black and red motorcycle-like helmet, a bone and skull necklace, a red vest, a brown bullet shoulder sling, a gray spiky bracelet on the right wrist, a chain bracelet on the left wrist, two dark yellow turtle shell shoulder armor on his shoulders, black pants, a chain belt with a cuff-like buckle around the waist, a gray band around the left leg, and red and white Converse shoes. And the other mutant warrior is a mutant rhino with dark gray skin and wearing a black and red motorcycle-like helmet, a yellow tanktop with the belly sticking out, a brown wooden plank weapon holdster carried on his back, a brown bullet shoulder sling, brown wristbands, tan brown pants, a brown belt with a gray square-shaped buckle around the waist, a dark yellow turtle shell pouch on the right side of his belt, and brown boots. The problem is, us readers don’t know who the four really are. As the pirates continued their work, K. Rool and Skurvy arrive) K. Rool: Good morning, crew! Skurvy: Are the new crew members doing fine? And let’s not forget a weapon for each of them! K. Rool: Especially a flamethrower! (Dick, Ratigan, and Dijon just finished blowtorching a piece of weaponry for one of the warriors and removed their metal face masks that protect their faces from the flames of the blowtorch) Dick: Yes, the four new members of our crew are ready. Ratigan: Even the weapons are finished being made. Dijon: Even the flamethrower is finished. K. Rool and Skurvy: Excellent! (They turn to the four warriors) K. Rool: Test out your reflexes, please. Skurvy: Go ahead. Test it on someone. (The crew backed off, except a distracted Dijon. K. Rool and Skurvy noticed he didn’t back off) K. Rool: You, Dijon, are being brave to be the test subject. Skurvy: Thanks for volunteering to be the guinea pig. Dijon: (Unaware at first) Oh, that's nice...! (Realizes) Guinea pig?! Try someone else inste...! (K. Rool and Skurvy glared at him, making him change his mind reluctantly) Dijon: Is it gonna hurt? Skurvy: Maybe. K. Rool: Maybe not. (The four warriors then broke their shackles and leapt into the air at a scared shaking Dijon. Then to the crew’s surprise and amazement, the four warriors fired their weapons at Dijon. And to Dijon’s relief, he came out unharmed due to the shots shooting the targets behind him instead, missing him) Dijon: Wow. That didn’t hurt at all. Probably because I’m lucky. Merlock: Or probably because you’re a pigheaded mutt. (The human warrior spoke up with a deep distorted voice, as if he is wearing a voice-changing mask) Human warrior: Thanks for the compliments. (Then, the tall muscular warrior spoke next, with the same, but different, deep distorted voice from a voice-changer) Tall muscular warrior: Can you also think of names for us? (Then the masked rhino and warthog spoke up as well, also with distorted voices from the voice-changer from the helmets) Masked rhino: He has a point. Masked warthog: Yeah. K. Rool: (To the warriors) Come to think of it, good idea. (To Skurvy) Right? Skurvy: Yeah. (They go up to the human warrior) Skurvy: Because of your nimble ninja/spy-like moves…. K. Rool: And not to mention your body being attractive, as well as cutting things easily…. K. Rool and Skurvy: We shall call you…. The Shredder! (The human warrior, now called the Shredder, thought it over and nods in agreement) Shredder: Excellent name. I like it. Tall muscular warrior: (Gesturing to himself and the two masked mutants) And me and them? K. Rool: For both your cunning, yet strong, reflexes…. Skurvy: And of course, awesome sneak attacks and brains…. K. Rool and Skurvy: We shall call the tall one here…. Robo-X! (The tall muscular warrior, now called Robo-X, nods in agreement) Robo-X: Perfect name. Skurvy: (Gesturing to the masked mutants) And as for the mutants here…. K. Rool: Because like we said, Robo-X have cunning and strong reflexes…. Skurvy: And not to mention the brute force.... K. Rool and Skurvy: We shall call the warthog and rhino…. The Killer Pig and the Horned Rage respectively! (The Killer Pig thought it over and nods) Killer Pig: Love that name. (The Killer Pig turned to the Horned Rage for approval) Killer Pig: What do you think? Horned Rage: I like that name. Same with mine. K. Rool: Yes! Good! Skurvy: And that’s good for you, if you ask me. Klump: Especially when we go and find out where this Uni-Mind is. Kremlings: Yeah. Shredder: I’ll send a drone to find it’s location. Horned Rage: Anyway, whatever happened to those two humans, the cat, the snake cyborg, and the shadow creature? K. Rool: Let's just say they got their just desserts. (Krusha was about to speak when K. Rool interrupted) K. Rool: And no, it was a figure of speech I just said. Killer Pig: But where are they now? K. Rool: In the cave where that Pixl, Sprixie, and two Lumas rescue mission took place. Kutlass: Indeed-a. Muska: We just abandoned them like yesterday’s trash. Ratigan: All because they foolishly let a landslide ruin their victory against Ash Ketchum and his friends. K. Rool: But technically, their four comrades died in the explosion that night. Flynn: But aren’t…? Gutt: (Slaps Flynn) Shut up! What matters most is that we don’t need Team Rocket, Bleck, and Klang anymore. K. Rool: Very good, Gutt. They can just rot in the cave for all we care. (The pirates, except Shredder, Robo-X, the Killer Pig, and the Horned Rage, laughed evilly a bit in agreement. Back at the destroyed cave, all was quiet, and then suddenly, some rock piles shifted and shook. Then, Team Rocket, Bleck, and Klang emerged from the rock piles, coughing and gasping for air, for like the pirates mentioned earlier, they were abandoned by them and left for dead. Anyway, they were all dusty and dirty from the dirt and rocks at first, but they got up and recovered, hurried over to a nearby pond, and cleaned themselves) Jessie: Thanks for getting us out, Bleck. Bleck: You’re welcome. (Once all cleaned, they returned to the rock piles in confusion) James: But why didn’t the captain, the admiral, and the other pirates come and help us after the explosion? Klang: I don’t know, either, James. (Suddenly, Meowth noticed a piece of paper with a written note on it and picked it up) Meowth: There’s something written on this piece of paper. (He reads it and then got surprised, much to the others’ concern) Bleck: What? Klang: What is it? Meowth: You’re not gonna like this, guys. (He hands the paper to Jessie and she and the others read it, and they, too, became surprised like Meowth. A short pause, but then James spoke up) James: Uh-oh. (Jessie starts to fume slowly while clenching the paper while the others, except Meowth, looked on in concern and a concerned James quietly counts down with his fingers) James: (Whispering) Three, two, one…. (Jessie lets out an angry blood-curdling scream and tears the paper up while shouting) Jessie: (Tearing the paper up) WHO DO THEY THINK THEY ARE?! (She stomps her foot on the ripped pieces in a fury) Klang: What did it say, Jessie? Jessie: THEY ABANDONED US, THAT’S WHAT IT SAID, KLANG!! Meowth: (Agreeing angrily) And replaced us with four new recruits! (The others gasped in shock) Bleck: They didn’t! James: They don’t love us? Why? Jessie: It’s as if they don’t care about us! Klang: So what do we do now? (Jessie then begins singing) Jessie: That’s it We’ve had it I hate to be dramatic But it’s time For us to run From the coop Terrific Fine We’re drawing the line Before we wind up In a dork soup (The group payed attention to Jessie’s proclamation and became interested) Jessie: We were all fools to let them Run the show We’re cutting them loose, pals (Jessie punches a wall) Jessie: Look out, pirates Arrividerci C’est la vie Hope all goes well We’re looking out for us (The group shouts in agreement with Jessie, and then they leave the cave and went into the forest) Meowth: Okay, we’re misfits Been playing as mates And we don’t get no respect James: We turn the other cheek But these busted noses Are the only thanks That we get Bleck: We never found a friend That we can trust They promised caviar But they leave us eating dust Klang: That’s some reward for loyalty Jessie: From here on in…. Team Rocket, Bleck, and Klang: We’re looking out for us Bleck: Oh, we don’t need nobody else James: We’ll never fail Meowth: We’ll cover our own butts Klang: We can take care of ourselves (Arriving at Mermaid Lagoon, Jessie swipes a conch shell) Meowth: You know It just don’t pay To give a hoot Klang: We’ve given all our hearts And what do we get? Team Rocket, Bleck, and Klang: Da boot Jessie: We’re through with that Bleck and Klang: We’re running free James and Meowth: From here on in…. Team Rocket, Bleck, and Klang: We’re looking out for us (They make a finale pose at the shore. They panted, and then Meowth spoke up, breaking the silence) Meowth: (Smugly) No applause? Jessie: (Smugly) Nope. Just you, me, James, Klang, and Bleck. (The group cheered in agreement with Jessie while Klang just silently nods in agreement. Suddenly, five other conch shells are thrown at the group, knocking them down. As they lay there dizzily, Clawdeen swims up to the edge of the shore and grabs her conch shell back from Jessie) Clawdeen: (Angrily) Don’t ever swipe my conch shell again, jerks! (She dives back underwater as the group recovered. Jessie then looked at the others in confusion) Jessie: Just over a conch shell I swiped? (The group nodded in agreement. Then they got up, dusted themselves, and left. Meanwhile in London at nighttime at the LeBrie house, the LeBries and their friends, including Sora, Kairi, Arren, Link, Zelda, and Aryll, are sitting around the kitchen, having just finished eating supper in the form of chicken broth soup, and Iris' Pokemon, Axew is there now, enjoying supper as well. Arren and Zelda are now wearing different outfits, with Arren wearing a long-sleeved royal blue farmer’s tunic, a dark blue belt, dark blue pants, a pair of light tan stockings tied in a brown string around the ankles, and brown shoes, and Zelda wearing a small gold tiara-like headband, a pair of small gold dangly three Triforce earrings, a white cropped tanktop with pink spaghetti straps, a small gold Triforce necklace, a blue ring bracelet on her left wrist, a sky blue knee-length flowing skirt, and purple flat shoes) Serena: Mother, this is the most delicious chicken broth soup we ever tasted. Will: Yes. Zelda: Kudos to your cooking skills. (Belle nods with a smile while the others clamored in agreement. Then she turned to their six guests) Belle: We’re so glad you can join us for the sleepover. Aryll: (Shaking her head no in agreement with a smile) No problem, whatsoever. Link: Anything to help out for Arren and Therru’s birthday tomorrow. Kairi: (Nods) Indeed. (Arren wipes his lips with a napkin upon finishing his soup and spoke up) Arren: My sentiments exactly. Sora: This will be a party we’ll never forget. (They get up from their seats) Adam: Shall we clean the dishes? Everyone, except Adam: Yeah! (Later in the nursery, the group was picking up some toys left on the floor and putting them in the toy chest with Yoshi whistling) Stella: Are you excited for you and Arren's birthday tomorrow, Therru? Therru: Yes, Stella. Arren: I can’t wait for the surprise gift you and the Winx Club made for me and Therru. Bloom: Good. Musa: Aw, shucks. Roxy: (Casually) Yeah, yeah. Tecna: And you'll definetally love it. (Sora noticed Serena and Iris sitting at the window, looking at the starry sky with compassionate smiles) Sora: Are you alright, girls? Serena: Yeah. Sora: Why are you looking at the sky? Iris: Just because. Sora: Because why? (After Yoshi and Poochy placed a small toy wagon in the toy chest, they heard something and Yoshi stopped whistling and then they smiled in happiness, as if recognizing the sound. Even the Winx Club heard it and got happy) Flora: Is it just me or do I hear sails? (Hearing her, the others listened. Then, a ship came up to the window. It was K. Rool and Skurvy’s old ship, and it is now designed like the symbol of a masquerade mask combined with a pair of fairy wings, a Pokeball, a gold pirate coin, and a conch shell. The others see it and they, except a surprised Sora, Kairi, Arren, Link, Zelda, and Aryll, happily recognized the ship. Then Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS appeared and flew down to the nursery. On board are the Lost Team, including Jack, Sally, Zero, Tippi, and the Mobians, Mallow, and even Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta) Serena: Ash! Iris: NiGHTS! (Axew chirps happily) Helen: Pikachu! Therru: Everyone came to visit! Aisha: It’s so good to see you guys again! NiGHTS: The feeling’s mutual. (Bloom noticed Jack, Sally, Zero, Tippi, and the Mobians and became curious) Bloom: Who are they? Tecna: New recruits? (Ash noticed Jack, Sally, Zero, Tippi, and the Mobians and nods) Ash: (Nods) Well, yeah. NiGHTS: We decided to recruit them. Pikachu: (Nods) Pika. Ash: But we’re still not involving anyone close to us on our missions since…. Stella: I know, I know. Since Oroku, Krang, Bebop, and Rocksteady’s deaths. (After the fairies sprinkled fairy dust on Jack, Sally, and the non-flying Mobians, they, the fairies, Tippi, Zero, and the flying Mobians flew down to the window. After introductions, everyone was impressed) Musa: Those are nice and cool names. Kanta: Well, yeah. Ash and his friends just accepted them into the Lost Team. Mei: Besides, what’s a few more teammates? (Satsuki casually flew up to Therru, Serena, and Iris with a casual smile) Satsuki: Hey, girls. What’s up? Therru: Doing great, Satsuki. Are you still behaving yourself? Satsuki: Yep. Mei: And I just passed the Water Race Exam. Serena: That’s great. Satsuki: Yep. Ash: Anyway, the reason we came is because…. (He and his friends noticed Sora, Kairi, Arren, Link, Zelda, and Aryll staring at them with confusion) Ash: Who are they? (Noticing the six, Therru introduced them) Therru: Oh! These are our friends from here. This is Arren, AKA Lebannen, my boyfriend. This is Sora. This is Kairi. This is Zelda. This is Aryll. And this is Aryll’s older brother, Link. (Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS landed in the nursery in front of Sora, Kairi, Arren, Link, Zelda, and Aryll) Ash and NiGHTS: Nice to meet you. Pikachu: (Happily) Pika. (A short pause, then Sora, Kairi, Arren, Link, Zelda, and Aryll snapped out of their confusion and greeted them, although Sora and Kairi’s greeting was calm) Link: (Excitedly) Cool! Zelda: (Happily) Nice to meet you too, guys! Aryll: (Happily) I had a feeling these weren’t dreams! Kairi: (Smiling) I am a huge fan of yours from Therru’s stories. Arren: (Smiling) Me too. You rock. Sora: (Impressed) Wow, I’ll be a monkey’s uncle. You guys are real. Zelda: See? What did we tell you? They’re real. Sora: (Curiously) Do you think there is ''such a thing as Bigfoot and the unicorn? Zelda: (To Sora) Probably. They’re still studying those things. ''(To Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS) Right? Ash and NiGHTS: (Nods) Yeah. Pikachu: (Nods happily) Pikachu. Sora: (To Adam) So you say their “dream” inspired you to believe, right? Adam: Yes. In reality, it is indeed real. And a week before, we met them. Kairi: (Realizing) And that was how Therru told the story of the Pixl, Sprixie, and two Lumas rescue mission. Adam: That’s right. Tecna: Oh, and one more thing. Don’t say you don’t believe in fairies, otherwise a fairy nearby will drop dead. Kanta: Believe her, Stella did that before as a joke, which resulted Satsuki to be on the verge of death and it took her a second to realize, apologize, and say that she believes to revive Satsuki again. Satsuki: And it wasn’t cool at all. (A short pause) Sora: Thanks for the advice. (Later, everyone, on the ship, seated themselves and Ash already explained why he and his friends came) Belle: You wish to take the children, Axew, Yoshi, and Poochy to visit? Ash: Yes. NiGHTS: And to make sure nothing bad happens to the Uni-Mind. Belle: (Thinking about it) Well, seeing how you took care of yourselves four weeks ago…. (Adam and Belle nods in agreement) Belle: You have me and Adam’s blessing to go again. Adam: But be home soon. Group: We will. Aryll: Wait! Me, Link, and our other friends want to come too! (To Link) Right? Link: (Nods at Aryll) Yeah. Zelda: Besides, I want to see Neverland with my own eyes. Kairi: I, too, am interested. Arren: I’m going with. Sora: Count me in as well. (Ash and the others thought about it) Sora: Well, come on. You made a believer out of me by meeting you. Make a believer out of me even more. (After thinking some more, they give in) Group: Okay. Ash: Okay. You six can come. NiGHTS: But you gotta keep our existence a secret as a dream to everyone here in London. Sora, Kairi, Arren, Link, Zelda, and Aryll: (Nods) We promise. (They get up and after the fairies sprinkled the kids, including Sora, Kairi, Arren, Link, Zelda, and Aryll, and Axew, Poochy, and Yoshi with fairy dust, they think their happy thoughts and flew out into the window and after grabbing Chip's teddy bear, Sora and Kairi's Keyblades, Link's Master Sword, Zelda's Light Bow and Arrows, Aryll's Longshot, and Arren's Enladian sword, joined up with their friends, old and new while Adam and Belle stayed behind) Therru: We’ll be home soon, Mother and Father! We promise! Belle and Adam: (Waving goodbye) Take care! Ash’s group: (Waving goodbye) We will! (Then after landing on board Ash’s ship, the group sailed away to Neverland) Coming up: Team Rocket, Bleck, and Klang run into Ash’s group with a plan to get back at K. Rool, Skurvy, and their pirates, but nobody believes nor trusts them, until they surprisingly rescue them from Shredder, Robo-X, the Killer Pig, and the Horned Rage’s ambush, making Ash’s group consider their decision for Team Rocket, Bleck, and Klang’s fates. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies